Roommates with Potential
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke and Haley have never met. Roommates in college. Brooke and Haley become friends but what happens when Brooke's attraction get's the best of her? Will Haley feel the same way?
1. Getting Ready

**A/N- TvCrazed came up with this idea of Baley in college so this goes out to them. Here is the first chapter. **

* * *

_Haley's voiceover: Graduation marks the end of the year and quite possibly a new beginning. College around the corner many things can happen. What we chose to happen is our greatest benefit. Meeting new people or hanging with the old. You will always have a place in this world even though it seems to be getting bigger each and every day._

* * *

Haley James stood on the river court watching as her best friends. Lucas and Nathan play a game of one on one. It was going to be the last time in awhile where they could all hang out together because they were heading off to college tomorrow.

Nathan and Lucas Scott are brothers and Haley's best friends. Nathan had dated Haley awhile back but both decided that there really wasn't chemistry between them. Haley has known Lucas and Nathan since they were kids and this will be the first time since they met that they would go their separate waves.

Nathan and Lucas were heading off to Duke because both of them got basketball scholarships to play. They were going to be Duke Blue Devils. Haley James would be attending the University of North Carolina.

Lucas would be studying Literature and Nathan would be studying Sports Management all the while playing basketball.

Haley will also be studying Literature in hopes of becoming a teacher in the distant future. After Haley decided that she liked tutoring during high school she realized that maybe teaching would be the way to go, so that is her plan.

As Haley sat at the bench, she watched as Nathan went in for a dunk and in turn winning the game.

"Nathan, is that always going to be your finishing shot?" Lucas asks annoyed as he and Nathan sat down next to Haley.

"What? As opposed to the fade away," Nathan states as a smile.

"I'm going to miss this," Haley says in a whisper.

Lucas looked at Haley and smiled sadly.

"Hales, Nathan and I aren't going to be away forever…we will see each other," Lucas says.

"Yeah, like on the holiday breaks and stuff…plus there is e-mail," Nathan says with a smile.

"I know but it won't be the same you guys…we were the three musketeers and with you two gone it's just me."

"And what's wrong with being you, Hales?" Lucas asks.

Haley looked up at Lucas and smiled.

"I don't know who me is."

"Well that's what college is all about…finding yourself…Hales you are going to do fine…trust me," Nathan says with a smile.

"When did you get so philosophical Nathan Scott?" Haley asks with a laugh.

Nathan just shrugs his shoulders and hugs Haley.

"So, Hales, have you packed yet?" Lucas asks.

"Yep. I got my room assignment and the name of my roommate, Brooke Davis."

"She's got a hot name," Nathan replies with a smirk.

"Sicko," Haley states with a laugh.

"Come on you two, my mom wants to see us before we leave tomorrow," Lucas says as he starts walking towards Karen's Café.

"All I know is my roommate better not be annoying as hell because I will tell you one thing…if she is my life became just a lot worst."

"Haley, you are such a drama queen," Nathan says as he shakes his head and runs away before Haley can slap him.

* * *

Brooke Davis was in her room in LA packing up her boxes before she headed off to college. Her 2 best friends, Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina walked in and smiled.

"Peyton, our little girl is growing up," Rachel smirked as Peyton began to laugh.

Brooke looked at them annoyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asks.

"Well, our best friend is leaving us so we figured we would hang out the last day here," Peyton says with a smile.

Brooke shakes her head in agreement.

Brooke, Rachel and Peyton have known each other since they were little. When Brooke had told them that she was leaving for college, to UNC they thought she was out of her mind. Brooke is going to study Social Work. Rachel and Peyton had decided not to go to college, instead Peyton is going to try and start her own record label and Rachel wants to be an actress.

Brooke walks up to her desk and grabs the picture off of it. It is a picture of her and another girl. Brooke has her arms encircling her waist and she is kissing her cheek. Both girls have smiles on their faces.

Rachel and Peyton and look at Brooke with sadness.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asks with concern.

Brooke looks at Peyton and smiles.

"I'm fine P. Sawyer, just reliving memories is all."

"Have you talked to Danielle yet?" Rachel asks as Peyton glares at her.

"Last time we talked was at graduation…we already said our goodbyes…you guys quit staring at me like that…we both knew that with the distance it was going to be too much so we decided to end things…it's not the end of the world…I'm fine."

"We're just worried, Brookie," Rachel says honestly.

Brooke looks at them and smiles.

"I know you guys are and I love you for that but I really need to start packing or I am going to be running really late."

"So, do you have the name of your roommate?" Peyton asks with a smile.

"Her name is Haley James."

"Pretty name," Rachel says.

"I agree but I am meeting her tomorrow so let's not dwell on how pretty this girl's name is and help me pack my stuff up."

"Yes ma'am," Peyton and Rachel says as they solute her. Brooke looks at them and smiles. She was really going to miss the dynamic when she will be in North Carolina.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Should I continue with it or is this story a bust? REVIEW**


	2. First Meeting

_Brooke's Voiceover: A new school year in a different school. Scary as it is it's also kind of refreshing, meeting new people or possible seeing old friends, leaving home and going out in the world. College._

Haley walks into her door room and notices that her roommate hasn't come yet. Haley decided to take the bed on the left. In the room there are two beds, one on the right and the left. Each side had a desk and a dresser it looked nice.

Haley lays her stuff onto the bed and starts digging through it. Haley puts up pictures of her, Nathan and Lucas on her desk and starts unloading her clothes into the dresser.

A few minutes later someone walks into the room and Haley turns around and is speechless. _She is so beautiful_, Haley thinks.

_Damn, why did my roommate have to be hot? _Brooke thinks to herself.

Brooke stands nervously into the room and smiles at Haley.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke says as she drops her bags and holds her hand out.

"Haley James, it's nice to meet you Brooke," Haley says as she shakes Brooke's hand.

"Same here…so, I guess I'm on the right then."

Haley looks at her and smiles.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"It's cool."

Brooke walks further into the room and puts her stuff on the bed and starts to unload.

Haley watches as Brooke moves through her bag and puts her things on the dresser.

_Why do I keep staring at her? This is weird I mean I'm not into girls. I was with Nathan. I don't like girls. Oh god she's staring at me. Say something Haley._

"Are you okay?" Brooke asks with concern.

Haley looks up at Brooke and blushes.

_God she's gorgeous when she blushes._

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just happened to notice the pictures in your hand."

Brooke looks down on them and smiles. One of them was with Peyton, Rachel and herself at the beach and the other one was of Danielle and her. Brooke was standing behind Danielle and her arms were around Danielle's waist and Brooke was kissing her cheek.

"Yeah…they're my friends from back home," Brooke says as she hands Haley the two pictures.

Haley returns the small gesture and hands Brooke the picture of Nathan, Lucas and herself.

"Um…the blonde haired one's name is Lucas and the other one is Nathan…both brothers and my best friends."

Brooke looks at the picture and smiles. Lucas, Nathan and Haley are sitting on top of a car with smiles on their faces. Haley's head was on Nathan's shoulder.

"You guys look great."

"Yeah, so, um…who are the people in these pictures?" Haley asks.

"The redhead is Rachel, and the blonde one is Peyton…In the other photo, the brunette is Danielle."

Haley looks at the picture of Brooke and Danielle and then looks back up at Brooke.

_I wonder if that's her girlfriend._

Brooke notices Haley's look and sighs.

"Ask?" Brooke states.

"What?" Haley asks in surprise.

"Just ask."

"Is she your um…girlfriend?" Haley asks shyly.

"She was…we broke before I came here."

"I'm sorry."

Brooke looks at Haley and smiles.

"Thanks, but it was for the best…long distance relationships never really work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Haley says as she hands Brooke back the pictures. Brooke does the same.

"So, do you have anyone?" Brooke asks.

"No, I did…Nathan but it didn't work out. There was never a spark."

"I've never felt a spark before," Brooke states honestly.

"Me neither…Well, I'm going to check out the campus…I'll just let you unpack or whatever," Haley says as she walks closer to the door.

"Okay, later Haley."

"See ya Brooke."

Haley walks out of the room and Brooke sits down on the bed.

"I am in so much trouble."

* * *

**A/N-Chapter is short but the truth is I think most of the chapters will be short in this fic…but we will see. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. One in a Million

**A/N-I was in the Halloween spirit so some of my chapters for my stories will be Halloween oriented. Plus it totally fit with my story timeline, at least for this one. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_Lucas' voiceover: Halloween, a time where people can dress up and act a way that they normally wouldn't do. For Haley James and Brooke Davis, this day will change their relationship, for good or bad? Who knows?_

It's been a month since Haley and Brooke started college. They friendship grew over the past month and so have their inner feelings. Brooke of course knew that her attraction to Haley has been seriously growing. Haley, however, has no idea what is going on. She knows she is starting to like Brooke, but she's scared because she has never liked a girl before.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are in their dorm room discussing costumes for the Halloween dance that they are having at their school.

"Haley, you should totally be Sandy from "Grease"," Brooke says excitedly.

Haley turns from her desk and quickly shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so…I don't even want to go to this stupid party."

Brooke frowns and walks over to Haley and rests her chin on her shoulder.

"Hales, you have to go. I don't want to go to this party alone. I'm really not in the mood for guys trying to hit on me."

"I thought you liked the attention," Haley says with a smile.

Brooke laughs and whispers in Haley's ear causing her to shiver and Brooke smile.

"Not from guys."

Haley turns around and stands up.

"Alright, missy, what are you planning on wearing?" Haley asks with a hand on her hip.

"I'm glad you asked…I'm going to be a cheerleader."

"A cheerleader?"

"Don't mock me; I already have my high school uniform so it's a cheap costume."

"Brooke Davis, a cheerleader, go figure," Haley says with a smile.

"Whatever tutor-girl," Brooke smiles back.

"Why is it important that you want me to go to this party with you?"

Brooke takes a deep breath.

"Well because…" Brooke didn't get a chance to finish because there was a knock on their door.

Haley goes to open the door and is surprised to see her two best friends there.

"Lucas, Nathan, what are you guys' doing here?" Haley says as she hugs them.

"Because Hales, we missed you," Lucas says with a smile.

"And because it's Halloween, we always spend Halloween together," Nathan states as Lucas and him walk into the room.

Brooke stands up with a smile and walks over to Haley with a mischievous smile. She wraps her arms around Haley's stomach and interlocks her fingers. Haley subconsciously leans into the touch causing Brooke to smile brighter.

"Haley, who is this?" Lucas asks.

Haley doesn't answer because she is still in dream land. Only Brooke causes her to come back to earth.

"I'm her girlfriend, Brooke Davis."

Nathan and Lucas raise their eyebrows and Haley jumps out of Brooke's arms.

"She's joking, she's my roommate," Haley says with a blush.

Nathan smiles a knowing smile while Lucas laughs.

"So, this is Nathan and Lucas Scott, Duke basket-ball players," Brooke states as she shakes their hands.

"Yep, that's us."

"I hope you have costumes because Haley and I are going to a party tonight," Brooke says with a smile.

"Any chance you need a date?" Nathan asks with a smirk.

Brooke and Haley laugh.

"You're not my type."

"What? I am everybody's type. Then what's your type?" Nathan asks unbelievingly.

Brooke looks at Haley and she nods her head.

"Girls," Brooke says with a smile as she walks out of the room.

Lucas laughs and follows Brooke outside.

* * *

Nathan and Haley stay inside and sit down on the bed.

"So, you like here?" Nathan asks abruptly.

Haley jumps from the bed and stares at Nathan.

"No!"

Nathan looks at Haley and hugs her.

"It's okay Haley, to like her," Nathan says as Haley cries into his shoulder.

"How did you know?" Haley cries out.

"Haley, it's because I know you. You should tell Brooke. I think she likes you too."

"Really?" Haley asks. Nathan nods his head.

* * *

Lucas spots Brooke sitting on the bench outside in the courtyard. He sits down next to her and she smiles.

"Have you told her yet?" Lucas asks.

"Told who what," Brooke states.

"Have you told Haley that you like her?"

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Brooke asks.

"I might be, am I?" Lucas asks.

Brooke sighs and shakes her head.

"Ask her to the dance?"

Brooke looks at him annoyingly.

"I was trying to and you and your brother interrupted."

Lucas looks at Brooke and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry."

* * *

A few hours later, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan walked into the party. Lucas had stayed with Brooke and talked for awhile and he helped her with her costume and Nathan stayed with Haley and did the same thing. Brooke is a cheerleader and Nathan and Lucas are basketball players.

"I wonder where Haley is." Brooke asks.

Nathan and Lucas smile at each other and showed Brooke where Haley is.

"What is she doing?" Brooke asks confusingly.

"Being a rock star," Nathan says with a smile.

Haley is on stage looking out into the crowd and she spots her friends and smiles.

"So, I'm not very good with words, but I am incredible good with singing, so hopefully this adds up to what I am feeling for a certain someone…"

Haley starts playing and all eyes are on her.

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this girl_

Brooke looks at Lucas and Nathan and smiles.

"It's me isn't it?"

Nathan and Lucas nod their heads. Brooke smiles brightly.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

Haley looks at Brooke and continues to sing. It felt as though no one was in the room as she sang the last part of the song.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million_

After Haley finishes her song she gets off stage and walks over to Brooke.

"I'm not really good with talking about it. I never have and I'm scared, but I just. You're different and I don't know what I am doing or what I am saying…" Haley gets interrupted by Brooke's lips on hers. The kiss was slow and gentle and Brooke caressed Haley's cheek.

The only people that noticed the kiss was Lucas and Nathan and they decided to leave them alone for awhile.

After a few seconds Brooke pulled away and rested her forehead on Haley's.

"Wow," Haley states out of breath.

"Yeah, wow," Brooke states with a smile. "How come you never told me you could sing?"

Haley looks at Brooke and starts laughing. Brooke followed suit and after Haley brought Brooke back into a loving kiss.

**

* * *

**

A/N-That's the end of the chapter. Hope you Baley fans enjoyed it. I really am glad on how this chapter worked out and it is also a little longer than my others. Happy Halloween. REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. Love

**A/N-Here is a chapter. I really liked this one although it is mostly filler. This is for xNOBODYSxHOMEx**

* * *

_Haley's Voiceover: "Have you ever had a moment in your life when you knew that everything was going to change? If you did, what did you do about it? Did you run? Did you let it continue? Did you look at yourself in the mirror and say to yourself that maybe it was meant to happen? Is there such a thing as love at first sight? I believe that there is and if it's truly meant to be nothing can change that. Nothing._

The Halloween party continued at the UNC campus everyone seemed to be having a great time, especially Brooke and Haley who were still currently making out. Those that didn't like the show were going to say something, but once they received glares from Nathan and Lucas they backed down.

Lucas and Nathan were standing a little away from Brooke and Haley.

"Who knew our little Haley was into girls?" Nathan says with a smile.

"I don't think she's into girls. I think she is just into Brooke."

Nathan glances at Haley and Brooke and looked around. The party was coming to an end, but it looked as though Brooke and Haley didn't notice.

"Should we tell them that the party is over," Nathan asks his older brother.

Lucas sighed and answered.

"Yeah, we have to say goodbye. We were only staying for the day."

* * *

Lucas and Nathan walked closer to Haley and Brooke. Lucas cleared his throat loud enough for Haley and Brooke to hear. They pulled away from each other and looked around.

"Opps," Brooke says sheepishly.

"Hales we have to go, Nathan and I have got to get back to school."

Haley looked up at Lucas and frowned.

"It was great seeing you two and thanks for everything," Haley says as she glances at Brooke who smiles at her.

"We will be back soon. We have to make sure that Brooke here is taking care of you," Nathan says as he hugs Haley.

"I will," Brooke says as she too hugs Nathan and then Lucas.

After the hugs were done, Brooke and Haley watched as the Scott brothers left. Brooke turned to Haley and smiled softly at the pout on Haley's face.

"You're cute when you pout," Brooke states with a small smile.

"I miss them already."

"Sweetie, I know you do, but you have me to keep you company," Brooke says with small smile.

Haley leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Yes, I do," Haley whispers softly.

"Is this weird for you?" Brooke asks as her insecurities begin to show themselves.

Haley lifted her head off of Brooke's shoulder and stared her in the eyes.

"Listen to me, I'm not the type of girl that does a fling or an experiment, okay. I am the type of girl that does a relationship and I sense that is what you do to. Brooke, this isn't an experiment, but it is new and I am scared because I have never liked another girl the way I like you. I need to give this a shot…I need to give you a shot. I want to, if you do."

Brooke leaned forward and kissed Haley softly.

"I do."

Haley looked at Brooke and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brooke says.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'I do' at the altar?"

"Who says I wouldn't be saying it to you in the future."

"Aren't you jumping the gun a little bit Brooke," Haley says as she and Brooke walk back to their dorm room hand in hand.

"Nope, I like to plan ahead."

"Planning ahead can be good, but Brooke we just started dating."

"I know and I think it's great."

Haley turned to Brooke and smiled.

"Same here."

* * *

Once Haley and Brooke got into their dorm both girls got into their nightly routine. Taking showers and brushing teeth and changing into pajamas. Haley had done everything first and she was currently lying down in her bed.

Brooke walked in from the bathroom and noticed Haley staring at the ceiling. She smiled and got into her bed.

Over the next half-hour all the noise that was heard from the room was the sound of covers ruffling. Neither girl could go to sleep nor did neither of them know why. After a few moments of silence Haley spoke up.

"Brooke, are you awake?"

"No, are you?"

"Nope."

"Haley, do you want to like…lie next to me?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

Haley smiled and got up from her bed and walked across the room and climbed into Brooke's. Haley laid her head on Brooke's shoulder and yawned. Brooke put her arm around Haley and sighed contently.

"I could get use to this," Haley whispers.

"Me too," Brooke whispers before giving Haley a kiss.

Shortly both girls fell into their sleep land and both dreaming of different things. Their future together.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up with Haley in her arms. She was happy that she had Haley. She never even felt that with Danielle. Brooke watched as Haley's chest rose and fell back down, a sure sign that she was breathing. Brooke thought as though at this moment her life had meaning. And nothing could disrupt it and that's when she realized, that she was in love.

Haley woke up in Brooke's arms and smiled. She loved how Brooke's arms were in a protective hold. She loved the way Brooke smelled and the way her eyes lit up every time she was excited about something. She didn't know what it was, but when her parents described how in love they were with each other she had hoped that one day she would feel that and at this exact moment she really was and it scared her a little bit. But she knew, even though it was fast that she was in love with Brooke Davis, her roommate and friend.

* * *

**A/N-Both girls realize a little something…they are in love. Until next time please REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Summer Has Come

**A/N-I have made a decision about this story. I guess I'm not into the story as much as I used to be. So this is the end. I wanted to make it longer than this but I don't have it in the heart to do it. I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The school year has been great, at least for Haley and Brooke. Their relationship has proven everybody wrong, everyone except, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton and Nathan.

In the months that followed Halloween a lot has happened. Haley met Rachel and Peyton for the first time and they threatened that if she hurt Brooke that they would hurt her. Brooke got mad and she didn't speak to her friends for a few weeks.

Brooke and Haley last week finally uttered the 'I love you's' which followed to their first love making.

Nathan and Lucas closing became friends with Brooke and acted like she was their sister which made Haley happy. Nathan and Lucas also met Rachel and Peyton. Now Lucas is dating Peyton and Nathan is dating Rachel. The long distance is hard, but Rachel and Peyton are handling it.

* * *

The summer is here and Brooke and Haley are packing up their stuff to head home. Haley is sad that she is leaving Brooke for awhile, but what Haley doesn't know is that Brooke will be surprising here later that night.

"Babe, have you seen my UNC shirt?" Haley asks.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's waist.

"You mean the one I am wearing?"

Haley smiles and turns around in Brooke's arms.

"Yes that one, why are you wearing it?"

Brooke frowns and kisses Haley quickly.

"Because it smells like you, Haley I am going to miss you so much."

"In a few weeks we will see each other in a few weeks though. This way you can spend some tie with your girls and I can spend some time with my guys."

"You're the only girl that I want to spend some time with though," Brooke whines.

"Brooke, honey, I love you, but you are super clingy right now."

"Sorry," Brooke mumbles while she walks away from Haley and finishes pacing up her stuff.

Haley walks over to Brooke sadly.

"I'm sorry. I will miss you, too. All you have to do is keep reminding yourself that you will see me in a few weeks."

"I have a plane to catch in an hour and you are meeting Lucas and Nathan in an hour as well. So I guess this is goodbye for now," Brooke says as she hugs Haley and kisses her fully on the lips. The kiss was slow at first and started to get passionate very quickly.

Haley pulled away and pushed Brooke on the bed before she straddled her.

"I think we can have a quickie because a few weeks without you and your nakedness are going to kill me," Haley says while she takes off her shirt.

Brooke glances up at her and smiles before pulling Haley on top of her.

"Definitely," Brooke whispers.

* * *

About a half-hour later Brooke is standing in the airport waiting for her two friends to get off their plane.

"B. Davis," Peyton yells as she runs over to her.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke says as she hugs Peyton. "Where's Rachel?"

"She is talking, actually she is more like yelling at her agent because he didn't want her to leave LA, but Rachel wasn't having that. She needs to see her man."

"Damn right I do," Rachel says with a smile.

"So now that you are all here we have to wait a few hours so that Haley can get settled into Tree Hill and then I can surprise her."

Rachel and Peyton look at Brooke and smile.

"You are so in love," Peyton says with a smirk.

"So are you. You love Mr. Broody," Brooke replies back.

"I'm not denying that, Rachel loves Nathan too."

* * *

Haley, Nathan and Lucas walk into Nathan's beach house. That is where they are staying for the rest of the summer.

"Hales, why don't you unpack and then meet us down at the beach," Lucas suggests with a smile.

"I'm not really in the mood guys. I just want to call Brooke."

"Haley James, get your butt upstairs, unpack and change and meet us down at the beach," Nathan commands.

Haley sighs and smiles.

"I'll see you in a few."

Lucas and Nathan watch Haley retreat upstairs. Lucas looks at Nathan and smiles.

"She still has no idea does she?" Lucas asks.

"Not one, let's go see our girls," Nathan says as he walks out the door.

"Peyton Sawyer," Lucas says with a smile.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walk onto the beach and they spot Rachel, Peyton and Brooke sitting on beach towels.

Lucas walks behind Peyton and picks her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton yells.

Lucas puts her down and smiles at Peyton.

"Having fun with my girlfriend."

"Hey baby," Peyton says before she wraps her arms around Lucas' neck and kisses him.

Rachel runs over to Nathan and wraps her legs around Nathan's waist and starts kissing him.

"I missed you, too," Nathan says with a smirk as he pulls away from Rachel's face.

* * *

Brooke walks up to Nathan and Lucas and puts her hands on her hips.

"Where's Haley?"

Nathan turns around and points.

"Right there."

Brooke looks to where Nathan is pointing and she smiles brightly.

Brooke starts walking towards Haley with a smirk. Haley hasn't noticed her yet because she is too engrossed in her book.

"Is the book any good?" Brooke asks softly.

"It's great," Haley mumbles before bumping into Brooke.

Haley looks up from her place on the ground.

"Hey baby," Brooke says with a smile.

Haley smiles brightly and jumps into Brooke's arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the summer with my girl," Brooke says with a smile.

"That's great," Haley says before bringing Brooke into a kiss.

Rachel, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan watched them from afar.

"They're really cute together," Rachel says with a smile.

"How much do you want to bet that they get married before anyone of us?" Peyton asks.

Nathan and Lucas watch Haley and Brooke with smiles on their faces.

"They will get married before us. You wait and see," Nathan states.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**20 years later**

"And that's what they did. They waited and it turned out that we did get married before them," Brooke says with a smile as she tells the story to her daughter and the rest of the family.

"That's just weird," Ashley Davis states.

"You wanted to hear the story sweetie," Haley says with a smile.

"It was a great story. I loved it," Anna Scott says from her seat next to her girlfriend, Ashley.

"Anna, you are all into that romantic crap and that is so not me," Ashley says.

"Baby, shut up it was the story of how you're parents met."

"Yours too," Ashley retorts back.

* * *

Brooke and Haley watch from their place on the chair as their daughter has a love spat with her girlfriend.

Brooke turns to Haley and smiles.

"Even after 20 years, you are still the most beautiful person in the world," Brooke says with a smile.

Haley grins and kisses her wife on the lips.

"That maybe true, Brooke, but you are beautiful too."

"Oh my god, get a room," Ashley says with a smile.

Brooke and Haley turn to their daughter. Brooke smirks at her daughter and then raises an eyebrow.

"You mean like you and Anna did last night?"

Ashley blushes red and hides her face into her girlfriends shoulder.

"That's what I thought," Brooke says with a laugh.

Ashley turns away from her girlfriends shoulder and starts to speak.

"It truly was roommates with potential wasn't it?"

"Sweetie, it was far more than that. It was the start of the rest of my life," Haley says with a smile as she rotates her wedding ring on her finger.

* * *

**A/N-I don't know how I liked the beginning of this chapter, but I did love the epilogue part. The story is finished and I hope that you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
